


read the signs!

by MrsHongJisoo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Cheolsoo, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Jealousy, M/M, Rivalry, Romance, ScoupShua, cross-posted on asianfanfics, junshua, soohui
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 21:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8505883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsHongJisoo/pseuds/MrsHongJisoo
Summary: It's never a good idea to leave your so-called "best friend" alone even for a short while, especially if you're planning to confess on that day.





	1. Chapter 1

To say that a guy named Choi Seungcheol is pissed will be an understatement because clearly, he is seething with anger. Who wouldn’t be if you suddenly find your _best friend_ getting hit on by an annoying, _handsome (not that Seungcheol would care to admit that out loud)_ guy whom you know has the total hots for your best friend.

Choi Seungcheol recognized the man, _Wen Junhui a.k.a. Jun, he’s that charismatic senior from dance club._

Junhui wasn’t as popular as Mingyu but Seungcheol has to admit that this guy has a fair share of fangirls _and_ fanboys. No, Seungcheol is not one of his fanboys, definitely not. It’s quite the opposite actually.

But why does he know him? Simple. Seungcheol keeps tabs on his possible rivals.

_Rivals in capturing Jisoo’s heart._

Seungcheol knows that he’s one step ahead of them since he’s Jisoo’s best friend after all. He knows everything about Jisoo and the same goes for Jisoo when it comes to him. They’re practically inseparable. And Seungcheol decided to step up the game; to move past their friendship. Seungcheol’s growing love for Jisoo is already too big for him to contain, so he planned on confessing _today._

 

* * *

* * *

\- a bit earlier -

Seungcheol's trying to be a complete gentleman today since he told Jisoo that he’d order their usual for the both of them in the Carat café. Jisoo looked at him weirdly at first before nodding in affirmation that he’d go along with Seungcheol’s wish, Jisoo thought it was nice of him as he proceeded to their usual spot in the café.

 

Seungcheol smiled behind his back as he turns toward the counter to place his order.

“Welcome to Carat café, how may I help you?”

“Stop it Jeonghan, you don’t need to be formal”

“Geez, at least I am trying, _Cheollie._ ” Jeonghan teased, he used Jisoo’s nickname for him

“Stop that, or else I’ll tell your manager to fire you.” Seungcheol threatened, but he was smiling

“Ha! I bet you wouldn’t do that, after all, Jisoo _will_ hate you if you do that to _me.”_ Jeonghan proudly stated, and Seungcheol hates to admit it but Jeonghan was right.

Seungcheol rolled his eyes, “whatever.”

Jeonghan already punched in their order since he knows Seungcheol and Jisoo like the back of his hand, he told Seungcheol to wait for a bit as he prepare their order.

While waiting, Seungcheol looked at the sign on the wall that read “ _please **do not leave** your __valuables_ _unattended. Management is not responsible for any loss or damages.”_ Sometimes when you’re bored, you just read stuff randomly to keep your mind busy.

Hearing footsteps, Seungcheol pulled out his wallet to pay for their drinks,

“Don’t. This one’s on me.” Jeonghan winked “And I can see that you’re planning to confess to him, right?”

Trust Jeonghan to know what’s on your mind. He’s good when it comes to reading people, especially him and Jisoo.

“Ah, will you stop doing that? But yes, you are right. Thank you, Han.” He smiled

“You’re welcome” Jeonghan moved to look over his shoulder when Seungcheol suddenly heard a tiny “oh!” from Jeonghan. Seungcheol studied Jeonghan’s face, he looked surprised so whatever he saw behind him must be important. Jeonghan turned his eyes towards him, now wearing a worried expression which confused Seungcheol, “and good luck. You need it.” Jeonghan forced a smile and gave him a thumbs up

With that, Seungcheol turned around, both orders in his hand, and then he understood. He stood frozen on his spot.

There, on _his_ seat, is none other than Wen Junhui.

 _Oh, the bastard!_ Seungcheol silently cursed

Pulling himself together, he squared his shoulders and walked towards _their (Seungcheol and Jisoo’s)_ table. He knows that Jeonghan’s watching the scene unfold so Seungcheol decided that he’d give him a good show because of the free drinks he gave.

 

* * *

 

“Hey” Seungcheol started, glaring at the blonde man who didn’t bother to acknowledge his presence because he’s far too busy looking at Jisoo with _those_ disgusting eyes (in Seungcheol’s biased opinion). Jisoo looked up to him with that angelic smile of his that could melt the coldest of hearts in this world. Seungcheol wanted to confess right then and there.

But then again, there’s a huge obstacle that Seungcheol needs to eliminate as soon as possible or else, he might not be able to confess if _the_ blockhead beats him to it.

“Cheollie!” Jisoo beamed and Seungcheol couldn’t help but smile back “Ah! Here let me get that for you” Jisoo was about to stand up but Seungcheol only gestured to not bother and said “I got this.”

“So, who do we have here?” Seungcheol directed the question to the blonde man, voice dripping with sarcasm while putting on a fake smile

Jisoo almost forgot about the dashing young man in front of him and he said “Oh, right… Cheol, meet Jun” he moved his eyes from Seungcheol to Jun, “Jun, meet Seungcheol” he gestured towards his best friend. Jisoo smiled cutely (without even trying).

With that, Jun decided to acknowledge Seungcheol’s presence. “Hey” he said without any emotion, looking at him with a haughty expression.

Seungcheol scoffed in his mind. He badly wants to punch that face but decided that it’s not best to be violent in front of your special someone. Jisoo never liked violence after all. _It can wait,_ Seungcheol thought.

Since there are only two seats, Seungcheol decided to pull a chair from a nearby table. He placed it right next to Jisoo’s seat, which Jisoo allowed as he scooted closer to the window to give Seungcheol enough space.

“So, what brought you here, Jun?” Seungcheol began, despite his sentence, it was obvious that Seungcheol’s not interested to hear his answer. After all, he knows _why_ this blockhead is here.

_Clearly, because of Jisoo._

“Not _what,”_ Seungcheol watched as a smirk slowly forms on his lips “but rather, _who.”_

He looked at Jisoo pointedly as he flashed him a bright smile.

Seungcheol swore he felt a nerve twitch in his temple, he immediately looked to his right to see a blushing Jisoo.

_Oh my freaking—!_

Seungcheol silently prayed. He needs to or else he might end up murdering someone on the day he planned to confess. _Please give me enough patience to deal with this guy._

He then looked back at Jun who’s now wearing a triumphant look which Seungcheol wants to badly wipe off his face.

This guy has no dignity. At all. He’s openly flirting with _his_ best friend right in front of him!

Seungcheol wouldn’t allow this guy to beat him of course, because today, he **will** confess and he’ll become Jisoo’s boyfriend.

But looking at Jisoo’s expression, his courage wavered for a bit. Jisoo looks fascinated with this man. Jisoo is far too innocent after all, he’s easily swayed. But Seungcheol wants to know why this blockhead decided to cockblock him, now, of all days?!

Jun clearly likes Jisoo, and Seungcheol have always noticed those glances he usually throw at Jisoo’s direction in school. But Jisoo remained oblivious to all of it.

 _Don’t tell me he found out?_ Seungcheol thought. But no, he never told anyone that he’s going to confess today.

_Rival’s intuition?_

But whatever the reason may be, Seungcheol can only face this head on. He would not give up so easily. After years of being in love with his best friend, he wouldn’t let it go that easily.

_Fight! Seungcheol._


	2. 2/2

Jisoo can be quite oblivious at times but that doesn’t mean he can’t see the tension between his two companions. They’ve been at it from the very start and Jisoo tried to ignore it since he doesn’t want to ruin his date… _I mean, day._

Jisoo looked at the two who kept on throwing snide remarks at each other, playing it off as a friendly banter. But Jisoo knew better since he can see through Seungcheol’s act. His teeth gritted, fist clenched, and with a permanent glare that Jisoo could see clearly even if Seungcheol’s trying to hide it from him.

But Jisoo doesn’t know _exactly_ why these two are on each other’s throat. Did he miss something? Is there an issue between them that they haven’t resolved?

Or could it be because of… _me?_

Jisoo stopped his train of thoughts right there. No. That’s terribly wrong and very assuming of him. Jisoo never liked assuming things because he might be wrong in the end, leading to a very serious disappointment that would put him in a depressed state. And if that happens, Seungcheol would ask what’s the matter with him and Jisoo immediately decided that he’ll never, _ever,_ tell him because it might lead to him confessing his feelings for his best friend. And that’s holding him back. He doesn’t want to ruin their friendship. Jisoo is already happy to be there for Seungcheol when he needs him the most, but of course, there will always be a time that he would like to take things to the next level. Jisoo tries his best to ignore that nagging voice in his head, and the constant greed in his heart that seeks more of Seungcheol’s attention and touch.

He was brought out of his silent stupor when Seungcheol touched the back of his hand. His eyebrows were furrowed, and Jisoo can see in his eyes that it’s filled with worry and curiosity. “Are you alright?” Seungcheol asked, tightening his hold on Jisoo’s hand.

Jun watched this exchange silently and he can’t help but feel… _Inadequate. Disadvantaged._ Jun knows who he’s up against with, but this normally doesn’t stop him from getting what he wants. What he needs. And what he loves.

He’s usually mistaken to be a playboy, or just a good-looking bloke who loves to break hearts. But Jun knows deep inside that he’s not like that. He is a man with a genuinely kind heart, and as much as he hates to break hearts, he _can’t_ avoid it because he’s already in love with someone else. That someone else being the man right in front of him.

It was Jisoo who actually helped him find his true self. _Unknowingly._ Jun can still vividly remember the way Jisoo spoke to him so kindly during that one afternoon in an empty classroom, telling him that he shouldn’t let other people affect his own perception of himself. He also reassured “the man” that there will always be someone who’d believe in him no matter what, for example, _himself_. They were total strangers back then, that’s why Jun had the confidence to tell his problems to someone who won’t be able to tell his secret, and someone who will not judge him ever (because he doesn’t even know him). But the lanky male’s words left a mark in Jun’s heart, thus, he used all of his means just to find out that guy’s name which is _Jisoo._

Jun is sure that Jisoo doesn’t recognize him because the moment he sat in front of him, he looked at him with a curious gaze. _It must be the hair,_ Jun thought. He was still a brunette when that fateful event happened to him, but now, he’s sporting a blonde hair which makes him more stunning. He finally found the confidence to face Jisoo after a whole year passed.

But as he continues to watch Seungcheol hold Jisoo’s hand, he can’t help but feel a dull pain in his chest. Seungcheol and Jisoo are best friends, he knows that.

And Seungcheol is in love with Jisoo. He can see that.

“I am fine… maybe just a little bit tired.” was Jisoo’s response

“I am sorry. Maybe we were being too loud and inconsiderate, right Jun?” Seungcheol turned to him, sending him a message through his eyes “ _You need to agree with me here!”_

Jun nodded, “We are sorry, maybe it’s not the best time for me to hang out with you, Jisoo. Sorry for intruding as well.” His eyes didn’t leave Jisoo’s and Jisoo felt guilty, he looked like a kicked-puppy and Jisoo’s heart has always been soft.

Seungcheol was silently celebrating when he heard Jun’s words. _Finally! He’s now going to leav--!_ But he stopped his victory dance in his mind when he heard Jisoo say “no! It’s alright! You can hang out with us” and Jisoo turned to Seungcheol with a look that says “say yes” and Seungcheol has always been weak when it comes to Jisoo, never can he say **_no_** to that lovely face even if he’s internally screaming for being stupid and whipped. Not that he denies the latter because he truly is.

“Sure.”

Jun grinned.

 _Can I take back my words?_ Seungcheol groaned to himself

And Seungcheol swore he heard somebody snickering from the counter. _Urgh, he would never let this slide._

 _He’s totally whipped._ Jeonghan thought

 

* * *

 

Seungcheol’s starting to lose his patience as he continues to watch Jun and _his_ Jisoo laugh at some lame joke that the blonde has told. He doesn’t mind listening to Jisoo’s laugh because it’s too endearing for him, but the thought that it’s somebody else who evoked it from him fills Seungcheol’s heart with jealousy and _fear._

What will happen to Seungcheol’s heart if the day comes wherein he could never bring out the same hearty laugh that Jisoo abundantly gives him? What if one day, he’d just stop laughing at Seungcheol’s lame jokes because his laugh is already exclusive for someone else?

_No. Jisoo is too kind. He’d never do that to me, besides, I am his best friend._

The word best friend hits him hard.

Seungcheol should feel special because he’s the one holding that title, but no, it only leaves a bitter taste in his mouth.

As much as he loves being Jisoo’s best friend, he also hates it for not being _more_ than that. He wants to be Jisoo’s _lover_ , after all.

 

* * *

 

Empty cups and plates littering the table they’re sharing, it marked the end of their meeting.

Jun offered to walk Jisoo home but Jisoo politely declined, saying that Seungcheol’s there for him and that he already caused too much trouble which Jun hastily denied because he actually had a lovely time with _him._ But it was apparent that Jun felt disappointed when Jisoo declined his offer, the good thing though is that Jun received a call from his friend, asking him to help him with something urgent and Jun, being the kind man he is, agreed in a heartbeat, leaving Jisoo and Seungcheol alone after waving at Jisoo together with a “see you around the campus!”

Seungcheol let out a sigh of relief. He felt suffocated the entire time Jun was with them. Seungcheol would never admit it out loud but he truly felt insecure. He wouldn’t state why because it’s _painfully_ obvious to anyone who’d look at them. Jun looks like a masterpiece while Seungcheol looks like… himself. Nothing too special. He’s good-looking, yes, but Jun is something else.

He looked at Jisoo who has a small smile on his face. _But he will always be the perfect one._

“Let’s go?” Seungcheol offered his arm

“Let’s.” Jisoo linked his arm with Seungcheol’s, feeling the familiar warmth as they head _home._

 

* * *

 

As usual, Jisoo invited Seungcheol to come inside to spend more time with him. For Jisoo, the time spent around Seungcheol is far too precious. But today, he wanted to have Seungcheol all to himself. He doesn’t need to worry about topics that they can talk about because even in silence, they can understand each other well. _Except about their true feelings._

He asked Seungcheol to sleep-over tonight and the latter agreed without much thought. His answer coming out naturally from his lips. It’s not unusual for Seungcheol to sleep-over in Jisoo’s place. He didn’t need to worry about what he should wear because he already has a drawer all to himself in Jisoo’s room.

He smiled at that thought. _Maybe it depends on how you look at things. A best friend can be a lover. A person who wouldn’t intentionally hurt you and will always love you unconditionally._

But then, there will always be that thin line in between. The line stopping two people to do what lovers usually do.

_All I want is to kiss him._

He looked at Jisoo from across the room after changing to a more comfortable clothes. Jisoo’s holding his guitar, playing a song that Seungcheol doesn’t recognize. _Maybe it’s a foreign song or it’s a new composition._ He walked towards Jisoo and sat beside him on the couch.

“What are you playing?”

 _“Don’t Break Us Down”_ Jisoo smiled at him “it’s a Japanese song sang by Kevin Woo from U-KISS.”

“Oh! That’s cool~” Seungcheol said in genuine awe “can you sing it for me then?”

“Sure.”

Listening to Jisoo’s sweet singing voice made him feel tingly. He was too lost in Jisoo’s melody that he felt a bit sad when he reached the end of the song.

“So… what does it mean? The lyrics I mean.” Seungcheol inquired

 _If we voice our true feelings honestly, they'll never break us never break us baby~_ Jisoo's mind went back to that part of the song

“You can just google it, Cheollie. I don’t wanna ruin the message if ever I make a mistake explaining it.”

“Okay~” Seungcheol pouts

Jisoo only ruffled the older male’s hair. “Don’t act cute now, Cheollie.”

“I’m always cute.” Seungcheol chided

“Yeah, sure. Whatever.” Jisoo smirked at him

“Yah!” Seungcheol squawked which earned an amused laugh from Jisoo

 

* * *

 

Now that they’re lying next to each other, Seungcheol cannot help but think of today’s events. He’s still pretty determined to confess today even though it’s almost midnight.

 _Just tell him, you coward._ He silently scolded himself

“Jisoo?”

“Hmm?” Jisoo hummed, his back facing Seungcheol’s

“How’s Jun?” _Brilliant! You earned yourself a ticket to stupidland! Just great! Now, you’re free to suffer._

Jisoo turned to face him, it was a bit surprising that Seungcheol brought up Jun when clearly, they didn’t like each other much.

“He was nice.” Jisoo contemplated more when Seungcheol looked at him with an expectant gaze

“And?”

“Handsome.” Jisoo finished

Seungcheol closed his eyes, he doesn’t want to see a dreamy look in Jisoo’s eyes. But no, Jisoo was only stating a fact and he looked at Seungcheol with confusion instead, “why did you close your eyes, Cheollie? Look at me, that’s not nice.”

Seungcheol opened his eyes, meeting Jisoo’s in an instant. He inhaled, preparing to ask _the_ question.

“Do you like him?” He hesitantly asked

“Ummm… yes?” Seungcheol felt a sharp pain in his chest. His world seemed to fall apart in front of his eyes. But when Jisoo saw Seungcheol’s reaction, he knew he said the wrong thing

“I mean, I like him as a _friend_ because he is nice, Cheollie. Did you actually think I _like_ him in that way?”

“Umm… no?”

“Liar.”

Seungcheol felt relieved when Jisoo corrected himself, maybe he has a chance after all! His confidence coming back once again.

“Jisoo, I have something I’ve been meaning to tell you…” he started

Jisoo patiently waited, looking expectant too

“But promise me one thing,” Jisoo nodded “don’t change, okay?”

Seungcheol took a deep breath.

Jisoo was holding his.

“I am in love with you, Jisoo.” He finally confessed

Jisoo let out a shaky breath. Seungcheol felt butterflies in his stomach when Jisoo smiled at him. It was his breathtaking smile that Seungcheol always falls for. He heard Jisoo’s answer loud and clear so he grinned back.

“I love you too, Cheollie.” Jisoo reached out a hand to caress Seungcheol’s cheek. He held Jisoo’s hand in place, rubbing soothing circles at the back of his hand with his thumb.

“So… Can I kiss you now?” Seungcheol asked

“Of course!” Jisoo giddily replied

Seungcheol leaned forward to capture Jisoo’s lips, Jisoo met him halfway and their lips finally connected.

It was gentle, it was sweet, it was everything that they needed to be complete.

 

* * *

F I N

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original version (my personal favorite) // I suggest you listen to this first and read the lyrics ^_^ you won't regret listening to this song.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X_DpQVkHixI
> 
> The unplugged version (which was the one Jisoo played coz it's mostly acoustic.)
> 
> https://soundcloud.com/karenwu0109/kevin-dont-break-us-down-unplugged-session
> 
> If you have questions, just leave a comment and I'd be glad to answer it.

**Author's Note:**

> how was it? tbh, cheolsoo vs junshua is actually a thing... hahaha


End file.
